Un pedacito de cielo
by BininaMC
Summary: ¿Si te dieran la oportunidad de conocer el amor verdadero antes de partir a tu pedacito de cielo? Solo ellos tendrán el valor para salir adelante y no desperdiciar ese tiempo que tienen juntos. Inspirada en la pelicula A little Bit of heaven.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la pelicula A Little Bit of Heaven. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Hola :D, aquí vengo con mi primera historia.

Espero que les guste.

Binina

* * *

Prólogo

Toda historia comienza con una primera visión de esa persona que te ha flechado el corazón.

Esta es la historia de Isabella Swan, Bella, una brillante profesional en su área de publicista, y de Edward Cullen, un brillante médico cirujano General.

Sus caminos ya estaban trazados, de una forma o de la otra. Estaban destinados a conocerse.

Solo el gran antagonista es el tiempo. Ellos tendrán que luchar para salir adelante sobre todo y ser luz de vida para cada uno y su familia.

Erros, sueños rotos, inseguridades, celos y temores. Solo eso los podrá detener y separar.


	2. Capitulo 1: Vida

POV Bella

Me llamo Bella, es un sobrenombre por lo largo del nombre que mi queridísimo padre me coloco. Él y yo nunca tuvimos una buena relación. Desde que le rogué al juez que me dejara vivir con mi madre, tras su tormentoso divorcio.

Ellos se casaron enamoradísimos pero al pasar de los años se dieron cuenta que eso no existía. Ese sentimiento no existía.

Si, lo sé. Es un poco deprimente no creer en el amor. Pero con el claro ejemplo de mis padres y sobre todo por lo que sucedía cada día en mi vida era algo ilógico que no confiara en ese sentimiento el cual no te deja pensar.

Él se volvió a casar con una mujer mucho menor, y de esa relación nació mi medio hermano Jasper.

No quería saber de él. Siempre de niña creía que fue el culpable de la separación de ellos. Estuve muy equivocada durante 13 años de mi vida, cuando descubrí un diario de mi madre en donde decía que mi padre le había sido infiel y de esa infidelidad, mi hermano, el cual ahora lo considero como tal, fue concebido.

Jasper y yo somos iguales, aunque él era más apasionado, más elocuente con sus actos. Mucho más que yo. Fue mi salvavidas, cuando la relación con mi madre no pudo más.

Llego a un límite de no soportar a mi madre en el mismo ambiente. Su inmadurez, su falta de compromiso conmigo, su poco tacto, su poca paciencia. No lo aguantaba más. Así que me mude con mi pequeño hermano.

Quien era un joven modelo exitoso a sus 18 años. Pero yo sabía que solo lo hacía por dinero y para amargar a nuestro padre, ya que no lo dejo estudiar música, su gran pasión.

Gracias a él conocí a Rosalie. Mi mejor amiga. La mujer más hermosa, luchadora, espontanea, extrovertida y loca. Ella era modelo también porque tuvo que abandonar su hogar, ya que su padrastro la golpeaba. Pero después se dio cuenta que su gran pasión era la guitarra y enseñar a niños con capacidades diferentes. Era asombrosa. Creo que mujer como ella, pocas habían. Pero creo que el destino me tenía preparado a otras personas excelentes.

Creo que después de todo este mini resumen de mi vida, pensaran que soy una amargada, que odiaba el amor y en realidad no están equivocados.

Mi vida se basaba en mi trabajo y en mis amigos. Los hombres los utilizaba.

Hasta que llego él.

-Bella! – golpeaba y gritaba en la puerta de mi oficina Rosalie.

A veces odiaba esa gran espontaneidad que tenía.

-Si no me abres boto esta puerta- Gritaba una ya sulfurada Ross. Estaba segura que lo aria. Pero si saldría se lo que me esperaba y prefería estar trabajando en el gran proyecto que tenía entre manos.

Hace un par de semana que venía trabajando en un proyecto audiovisual más importante de mi empresa. Me querida empresa Swan Co. La mejor en el área de publicidad.

Después de graduarme, con mi querido amigo de la universidad y bueno algo más que eso, aunque él decía que era su novia. Pero bueno. Jacob Black, el hombre por el cual cualquier mujer moriría. Menos yo.

No sabía pero sentía que él no me llenaba, no solo en el ámbito físico, si no emocional. Creo que algo en mí no andaba bien porque a pesar de tenerlo, no me conformaba. Tenía la necesidad de más pero sabía que eso no existía.

Trabajaba en un proyecto social. Siempre me encanto esa área. El proyecto se basaba en concientizar a las personas y sobre todo a los empresarios a apoyar a crear y construir proyectos los cuales iban en ayuda a personas con diferentes discapacidades, sobre todo a ayudar a crear calles mejores para las sillas de ruedas. Que las personas ayuden en la tarea de no discriminar.

Ese era mi mayor ambición, desde que mi abuelo había quedado sin ver.

El proyecto me tenía demasiado cansada como nunca. Mis amigos comenzaron a preocuparse pero era de esperar si no dormía bien y no comía lo adecuado. Pero ya levantarme de la cama se estaba volviendo demasiado duro.

-Isabella Marie Swan, si no abres en este momento esta puerta te prometo que la boto!- grito Rosalie.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda porque sabía que era capaz de eso.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la cara de mi mejor amiga trastornada.

-Bella que te pasa, te sientes bien- me pregunto ella.

-Sí, porque?

-Bells te vez horrible

-Oh! Gracias mejor amiga- dije un poco molesta.

-No te has mirado en el espejo cierto?- pregunto. Bueno en cierta medida, solo atine a tomar un café, bañarme sin mirar al espejo y salir a la empresa- pensé.

-Mírate ahora. – me dijo Rosalie sacando un espejo.

Y ahí vi porque me había mirado con esa cara de terror. En verdad que tenía muy mal aspecto. Creo que por eso el conserje, algunos empleados y mi secretaria, me quedaron mirando.

-He estado muy ocupada y tú sabes porque.- Le respondí aunque creo que no le gustó mucho esa respuesta por cómo me miro.

-Sé que has estado muy ocupada Bells, pero tienes que cuídarte. Hace días te noto un poco apagada. Jasper se enterara- me miro con semblante triunfante, mientras yo rodaba los ojos. Jasper, le encantaba controlarme cuando llegaba de sus interminables viajes. – Bells enserio necesitas salir y tomarte un viaje de descanso y para eso estoy yo.

Iba a decir algo cuando me interrumpió.

-Bells se por tu secretaria que tienes trabajo adelantado- Iba a matar a mi secretaria- Así que no digas más, que llame a unas amigas y nos vamos de fiesta tonigh. Party party!.

-Enserio Ross, no sé cómo te dices ser mi mejor amigas si me haces compartir con esas niñitas. – Rosi solo rodo los ojos.

-Haber que desea la querida Isabella. – La mate con la vista porque sabía que no me gustaba que me llamaran así.

-Un club solo para mujeres?- Le rogué con la mirada.

-Nunca aprendes cierto. – Bufaba Rosalie.

-Rosalie, la vida hay que disfrutarla cada minuto y eso significa mirar mucho.- Sonreí entusiasmada. Ella solo se reía de mí.

-Bueno está bien, pero solo ver- me advirtió con la mirada-pero si Jacob se entera no fue mi culpa. Ah jake que are con él.

-Está bien, pero te conozco querida amiga. Tú no aceptas algo sin pedir también. –Ella me dio una mirada astuta. Nunca cambiaria mi Ross. Siempre tan ingenua.

-Está bien- me respondió sacándome la lengua. Que madura pensé. – Apenas llegue Jasper, nos iremos a un Resort a descansar. Hecho.

Estaba decidido. Cuando pronunciaba hecho es porque si o si se aria.

A un resort. Bueno un par de días de descanso no me vendrían mal. Espero encontrar una buena vista y por buena vista lo digo no por el paisaje, si no por lo hombres.

Bueno este es el primer capítulo.

Espero que les guste. Al principio será medio lento, pero es para formar la trama.

El otro cap será pov Edward.

Atte Binina


	3. Capitulo 2: Confusiones

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la película A Little Bit of Heaven. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Aquí llego con el 2 capitulo. Si quieren dejarme un review o no, no importa. Solo me conformo con que leen mi historia.

Espero que les guste.

Saludos Binina

* * *

POV Edward

Me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen. Soy médico cirujano general, pero me he querido especializar en el área de oncología infantil. Es la especialización de mi vida. Amo los niños. Bueno amo la familia.

Por circunstancias de la vida mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de trafico junto a los padres de mi futura esposa. Nos conocimos desde pequeños y siempre pensé que estaba enamorado de ella.

Tanya, la persona por la cual soy médico en este momento. No quiero recordar el pasado. Es algo que bloqueo.

Sé que con ella podre ser feliz. Lo sé.

Mi vida giro en 180 grados cuando ellos se fueron. Mi hermana Alice y yo fuimos adoptados por la segunda pareja de mejor amigos de nuestros padres. Los McCarthy quienes tenían un hijo, Emmett.

Emmett fue uno de los pilares con mi hermana, para salir de esa depresión en la cual estuve después de la muerte de ellos. Alice siempre fue mi consejera, aunque fuera menor. Además no le gustaba Tanya para mí. Me acuerdo que fue una de las peleas más fuerte que hemos tenido por ese tema.

Mi pequeña hermana, tan tierna, tan dadivosa, tan hiperactiva como solo ella. No había otra como mi Alice Cullen. Creo que si no nos hubiéramos tenido. Hubiera sido nuestro fin. Gracias a ellos, somos los hermanos más amigos que puedan existir. Siempre estuvo para mí y siempre lo estará.

Siempre me dice que yo merezco a alguien mucho mejor que Tanya. Un momento creí que tenía razón, pero con toda nuestra historia, pienso que en realidad estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Nunca pensé que llegaría ser médico. Nunca creí que nuestros padres nos habían dejado con una gran herencia para poder ser lo que nosotros quisiéramos ser.

Con Emmett estudiamos juntos, pero él siempre quiso ser oncólogo. Creo que él en su momento era más fuerte que yo para enfrentar a sus pacientes y decirles que no les quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

Entre además porque Tanya creía que podría ser el mejor. Igual gracias a ella lo soy en parte.

Ella aguanto todo el tiempo que yo no pude entregarle mucho por mis estudios. Me apoyo siempre. Me aconsejaba porque aunque no siguió medicina, estudio enfermería.

Con ella todo diferente. Siento que no hay mujer como ella, pero es tan raro porque a veces mi mente me dice que ella no es la indicada. Pero como no va serlo si después de pasar una muerte, separaciones y aborto. No, no quiero tocar ese tema. Una parte de mi murió ese día, cuando me entere que Tanya había perdido a mi hijo.

Siento a veces que por eso estoy más unido a ella. Creo que ya va más allá de todo lo normal. Los dos nos necesitamos, sé que eso es el amor. Necesitarse, cierto?.

Llegue al hospital un poco atrasado porque Tanya me acorralo en el baño.¿ Estoy diciendo lo que creo que estoy diciendo?. Un hombre normal se volvería loco si su estupenda futura esposa hace eso en el baño de su casa. Pero hace unos días me estaba replanteando toda nuestra historia. Sentía que estaba seguro con el paso que aria, pero a la vez sentía que me faltaba algo. Cuando le hacía el amor sentía que no era su cuerpo el que me llamaba. Se había convertido en algo más rutinario y poco sensual, aunque mi novia sea la mujer más sensual que me conocido. Si!, no he estado con muchas en realidad.

-Edy!- me llamo Emmett desde el pasillo del hospital.

-Emmett sabes que detesto que me llames así. – le respondí no tan agradable como siempre cuando sabía que solo quería hacerme enojar.

-Uf amigo, andas con un humor hace unos días.- rodé los ojos- Estas seguro que no es por la inminente locura que aras en unos días más?. Creo que muy en el fondo pensaba eso.- me dije

-Emmett sabes que Tanya es la mujer para mi- respondí más para mí, creo.

-Amigo se perfectamente toda la historia que pasaron los dos, pero no por eso te amarraras a una mujer. Lo aras porque la amas o porque tienen historia juntos o por lo del aborto.- Me tense. El sabía que nunca hablaba de ese tema.

-Hey no hables de eso, sabes que ese tema para mi está cerrado.- Muy cerrado, pensé.- además el matrimonio no es amarrarse- él solo rodo los ojos. Sabía que estaba tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Ed, amigo, hermano, sabes que te quiero pero estas enserio seguro de lo que aras. A fuera puede estar la mujer de tu vida.- Enserio estaría o existiría.- Sabes que sí. – respondió. Nos conocíamos tanto que la mayoría de veces daba miedo porque el como yo sabíamos lo que pensábamos sin decirlo. Solo con Emmett y Alice sucedía eso.

-Emmett eres el padrino, deberías estar hablándome de otros temas. – El solo rodo los ojos y bufo. Sabía que estaba cambiando otra vez de tema. – Me casare en unos días en el Resort que Tanya quería.

-Tengo mis pequeños pacientes esperándome, pero sabes que de mí y de Alice no te nos escapas. Ella esta súper preocupada hermano. Sabes que esa pulga es muy intuitiva y por algo dice que ella no es la mujer de tu vida.

Alice la pulga hiperactiva como la llamábamos, era tan raro y tan escalofriante cuando decía que iba a pasar algo y nosotros no le creíamos. Dios es horrible.

-Tengo una laparoscopia en una hora más y tengo que pasar a ver a mi paciente. No te preocupes amigo. Estoy decido en hacerlo. – le dije mientras íbamos entrando a la sala de descanso de los médicos.

-Está bien hermano. No diré mas pero de lo que si no te salvas es de esa despedida de soltero que te tenemos preparada con Garret en ese resort. – Uf lo que me esperaba.

Porque es difícil hacerles ver a la gente que Tanya era para mí. Que era la mujer más fuerte y decidida que había conocido. No me gusta esta sensación de saber que no estoy haciendo bien las cosas.

-Doctor Cullen- Me llamaron y al darme vuelta me encontré con la Jefa de enfermeras de Cirugía.

-Hola Irina. Como estas- Le pregunte. Era una mujer demasiado bella. A veces me sentía como un inexperto en el tema de las mujeres porque todo el mundo decía que todas las mujeres del hospital morían por mí pero yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta de eso.

-Bien Edward. – se sonrojo. Ah así que era eso de lo decían. – El jefe quiere verte.- Ante de interrumpirla, hablo ella.- Sé que tienes cirugía pero es urgente, enserio.

Si el jefe me necesitaba urgente, era por algo.

-Jefe me mando a llamar. Disculpe que este un poco apurado pero tengo una cirugía en un momento más. – Nuestro jefe de cirugía era una eminencia. Todo el mundo quería trabajar con él, pero decidió por un hospital de entrenamiento, es decir, un hospital donde se enseña a futuros médicos. El doctor Aro Vulturi, un oncólogo muy respetado.

-Así es doctor Cullen. Seré breve. Sé que usted está en cirugía, además de estudiar una especialización de oncología y bueno, ya que está aquí quiero darles mis felicitaciones por eso. – Me Sonrió – Y por último su matrimonio. No tiene mucho tiempo. Pero lo necesito. El doctor Green esta con licencia y necesitamos a alguien que se encargue de las consultas generales y quisiera saber si tu tendrías un tiempo para eso.

Aunque sabía que no tenía tiempo, para mi significaba mucho que me consideraran, ya que además no soy un residente del hospital muy antiguo porque aunque no se note, las consultas generales son muy importantes porque es ahí donde das los diagnósticos y derivas a los pacientes a sus respectivas áreas.

-Jefe para mi significa mucho y bueno sé que no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente pero por causas de mis estudios con mi prometida no vamos a poder salir todavía de Luna de Miel así que pueda que le ayude.- Percate un suspiro de parte del Jefe.

-Gracias doctor, con todo esto de los nuevos internos no hay mucho tiempo que digamos. Solo serán 3 semanas- Me dijo.- Podría empezar la próxima semana?, ya que hoy es viernes.

-No tengo problemas Jefe, solo el próximo fin de semana estaré fuera de la cuidad por mi matrimonio pero volveré al medio día el lunes.

-Gracias Edward. Puede retirarse solo era eso. – mire la hora y estaba un poco atrasado.- Ah doctor. Felicitaciones por su matrimonio.

Le sonreí y me di la vuelta hacia el quirófano.

Estas semanas serían muy exigentes y muy cansadoras. Espero que en el Resort tenga tiempo para descansar un momento.

* * *

Creo que descansara más de lo que cree. xD

Me fue un poco difícil meterme a la mente de un hombre, pero este Edward es mucho más tranquilo, más tierno. Esa será su personalidad, ya que tendrá que ayudar a Bella.

Bueno espero sus visitas. Y si quieren pregúntenme por si no entienden algo.

Pero esto ya empezó a avanzar.

Besitos Binina.


	4. Capitulo 3: Resort Terranea

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la película A Little Bit of Heaven. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Aquí llego con el 3 capitulo. Si quieren dejarme un review o no, no importa. Solo me conformo con que lean mi historia.

Espero que les guste.

Saludos Binina

* * *

POV Bella

Creo que tuve un mal día. O en realidad una mala noche.

No debería haber tomado mucho, pero para que esta la vida. Para disfrutarla sin complicaciones. Y eso es lo que hice ayer con Robert, o era Embry?

Bueno da igual. Lo raro es que nunca me había sentido tan mal después de un relajo, como le digo.

-Bella, donde estas?- me pregunto Rosie desde la sala de mi departamento.

-En el baño Rosalie.-le respondí.

Escuche sus pasos demasiado rápido para la poca conciencia que tenía. En realidad si me pase de tragos.

-Bella!, que te paso porque pareces un zombi – tan sincera como siempre mi amiga, pensé. – y que haces en el piso de tu baño tirada como una vagabunda. – Sigo insistiendo que es demasiado sincera.

-Gracias Rosie. Amo esa franqueza tuya.- Ella solo rodo los ojos.- En realidad no sé. Creo que me pase de copas. Y desperté temprano, bote fuera de mi casa a Embry, creo que se llamaba y vomite todo lo que comí y lo que no comí ayer. Me duele un poco el estómago.

Enserio que mi vida estaba un poco alocada. Pero necesitaba eso. No quiero una relación seria, solo basta con ver el mundo y sus miles de separaciones y divorcios.

-Bella- me dio terror cuando dijo mi nombre de esa forma.- Con Jasper llevamos hace días diciéndote que te cuides y que vallas al médico.

-Rosie no tengo nada.- Si las miradas matasen, ya estaría muerta.

-Isabella llevas prácticamente una semana así y tú lo único que haces para remediar la situación, es salir y tomar y tirarte un polvo con el primer número de contacto de tu celular. – me dijo.

Me cargaba cuando estaba en ese plan de madre. No estuvo cuando más las necesitaba y no voy a soportar que tomen ese personaje poco creíble.

-Rose. Sabes que yo manejo y hago lo que quiera con mi vida. Me carga que te coloques en plan santurrón. Cuando te conviene sale el angelito, cierto?- No les dije que andaba con unos cambios de ánimos horribles?. Bueno aquí apareció la perra Bella.

-Rose, lo siento. Sé que lo haces porque me quieres y me cuidas, pero tú sabes que se cuidarme bien. Por favor dejemos pasar esta escena.

Ella solo me miro con ojos tristes. Mierda, las cague. Lo dije, perra Bella.

-Sabes que lo único que quiero es que estés bien.- Suspiro. –Sé que no necesitas una madre y tampoco quiero serlo. Soy muy joven para eso. – Ahí estaba de nuevo mi Rosie. Sonriéndome con picardía.

Vi la hora y rayos, estaba completamente atrasada. Me pare lo más rápido que pude y caí de la misma forma.

-Hey, que te paso. Tranquila.- Se acercó Rose a mi lado.

En realidad no sé qué me pasaba. He estado con unos días de lo peor. No me llegara. No me está llegando la menopausia y mucho menos estoy embarazada. Rayos.

-Rose tengo que ir a trabajar. No tengo tiempo para esa mirada tuya.- Bufe. Tenía en dos semanas más la presentación de la campaña.

-Tienes que quedarte a descansar Bella mal humorada. – Solo rodé los ojos.

-Tú sabes que no puedo. Tengo este proye..-Me paro con la mano.

-Bella, mañana salimos temprano al Resort Terranea- La mire sorprendida. La iba a interrumpir pero ella siguió hablando.

-Tengo listos los pasajes, la estadía y nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana. Jasper llega hoy a las 9 p.m.-Me sorprendí. Maldito Jasper, siempre me hace lo mismo. Confabulándose con Rosalie. Me las pagara.

Me empezaba a arrepentir por lo que estaba haciendo. Yo un viernes en un avión hacia Los Ángeles.

Debo admitir que con la imagen que me mostro Rosie, quien no se tentaría. Pero primero estaba mi trabajo nada más.

-Bells, el cachorro lleva llamándote como dos horas. Puedes apagar o contestar ese maldito teléfono. – Jasper, tan tierno como siempre. Pero debo decir que también me estaba aburriendo mi celular. Decidí no contestarle a Jacob. Me asfixiaba siempre

-Hey! Que haces, necesito eso. –Le dije a Rosie cuando me quito descaradamente mi celular.

-Bella vamos por solo un fin de semana y no puedes desconectarte por un segundo de este aparato?.- Solo bufe y rodé los ojos. Si, sé que me estaba comportando como una niña. Pero mi trabajo!.

Llegamos al aeropuerto a las 5 de la tarde. En estos momentos debería estar en mi oficina, pensé. Mire por las ventanas y nunca creí que iba a amar tanto a Rosalie por este viaje. Solo ver el exquisito clima. Me enamore de este lugar.

Espero más sorpresas. Noche espera por mí.

* * *

POV Edward

-Tanya, no es tan tarde.- mire mi reloj- son solo las 5:10 pm. Sé que deberíamos estar ya en el resort pero no nos casamos hasta el sábado en la tarde.

Me mato con su mirada.

-Edward Cullen. Teníamos que estar a las 2 acá. Tú y tus benditos pacientes. El padre no nos podía esperar más –En que momento quise casarme con ella. Ah sí, ya me acorde. Yo y me bendita decencia.- Tú no sabes cómo me costó conseguir esa cita.

-Puede casarnos cualquier padre, y no metas a mis pacientes, ell..- En ese momento me interrumpió Alice.

-Querida cuñadita- note un tono sarcástico de su parte. Hay Alice.- Puedes ser más discreta y dejas la discusión para otro lugar.- Tanya la mato con la vista. Definitivamente ellas nunca se llevarían bien.

-Alice yo – Tanya le iba a contra atacar pero Alice la callo. No se metan con mi hermana. Saca el carácter Cullen de generaciones.

-Yo tengo un mejor padre del que tu elegiste.- Le dijo Alice.

Guerra empieza desde ahora.

-Amigo mejor movamos del aeropuerto y lleguemos a ese Resort porque nadie sabe si Alice mata a Tanya- me dijo Emmett.

Suspire. Solo espero que ese resort que eligió Tanya la calme un momento y respire porque no se ha dado cuenta que me está desesperando por sus necesidad de controlar cada minuto de mi tiempo.

-Resort Terranea aquí vamos.- grito Emmett.

* * *

No vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Saludos, Binina


End file.
